One Piece The Strawhats
by wquueu
Summary: The Strawhats depart after they beat CP9. Alternate story from the Subbed and only mine. Monkey D. Luffy will face many dangers that had not appeared in the world of One Piece ever before. His crew Roronora Zoro, Nico Robin, Nami, Franky, Usopp, Sanji, and Tony Tony Chopper. (ZoroxRobin)
1. Prolough

Zoro was sleeping on the lookout tower throughout the night and then there was a enormous bang coming from the island that they just dropped anchor at everybody woke up to that sound and came out on deck. "What was that" asks Robin. "I'm not sure but it did not sound too friendly " says Nami as she peered at the island where the sound originated from. "Don't worry Nami I'll protect you" says Sanji. "Then Zoro looked down "You would not be able to protect anyone including yourself" the swordsman said as he dropped down on the deck. "If you know what is good for you, you should shut up. " says Sanji. "What happened who interrupted my sleep I'll kick their ass" says Luffy.

"What is that"? as the crew looks out to see that there was a fleet of marine ships out towards the ocean. "We need to get out of here quick" says Robin. "Where is Chopper" asks Luffy. "Now that you mention it I did not see Usopp as well so now what, marines are coming and two of our beloved crew are gone" says the mysterious man. "We'll there is Usopp" says Nami. "We need to find Usopp and Chopper where are they if you don't tell me I'm gonna kick your ass" says Luffy. "Captain calm down me and Chopper were joking around" says Usopp.

"Joking around well I don't think those Marines are joking around as a matter of fact I think they are coming for us" says Nami. "Cannons are getting fired" says Usopp as he ducks behind cover. "I got this Gum Gum Baloon" says Luffy. He catches all the cannons in the air and shoots them right back at the marine ships. "I say we attack back at them as Zoro grabs his bandana and puts it on his head whenever he gets intended 2 sword style 36 caliber Phoenix as he knocks 5 marine warships out of commission. "Nice work swordsman" says Robin. "I'm gonna sleep" says Zoro. "Damn he just like you Luffy once he gets his eyes set on something he won't let anyone stop him" says Nami.

"I think we lost them finally" says Robin. As the rest of the marine ships just gave up as soon as their fleet to chase the straw hats let down they had finally escaped the marines. Luffy 300,000,000 Zoro 120,000,000 Robin 80,000,000 Sanji 77,000,000 Franky 44,000,000 Usopp 30,000,000 Nami 16,000,000 Chopper 50. Over 600 million bounties on the straw hat crew it is very obvious that they are one of the most wanted pirates in the world especially after Enies lobby. Monkey D. Luffy the man who is going to be King of the Pirates. The Devil Fruit known as the Gum Gum fruit.

"What happened there was a bunch of bangs" says Franky. "The next time you pull that I'm gonna drag you out of your bed and kick your ass" says Zoro. "We will see about that moss head" answers Franky. "Stop fighting what I'm wondering is that why where those marines following us did they just catch sight of the ship or what is the deal" says Nami. "Not sure but it is more thank likely a sighting and thought they were tough enough to beat the straw hats with that been said I think it is our goal to sail to the Next island?" Robin suggests.

The strawhats where a very tough crew defeating Buggy, Aarlong, Crocodile, as well as stoping a civil war in alabasta for their friend Vivi. Monkey D. Luffy a rubberman from the East Blue. He was a tooken care of by his grandfather Garp a Vice Admiral of the Marines. His goal to become the King of the Pirates. His brother Fire Fist Ace aka Portgas D. Ace 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy is renowned for his trademark strawhat which was given to him by Red-Haired Shanks who which recieved it from Gol D. Roger the former King of the Pirates.

The 2nd Crew member the was known as Pirate Hunter Zoro. The First member to join the Strawhat Pirates after Luffy(of course). His skills with swords make him the toughest opponet to face on the Strawhats. WIth a 120 million berry bounty he is one of the 11 supernovas rookie pirates with more than a 100,000,000 bounty on their heads. Roronora Zoro made a promise to Tashigi either one of the were gonna be the worlds greatest swordsman. After his duel with one of the sevon warlords known as Mihawk after he lost he said he was never gonna lose because he will beat Mihawk and become the worlds greatest swordsman.

The 3rd Crew member Nami or also known as Cat Burgler Nami one of the weaker Strawhat crew members with only a 16,000,000 berry bounty she may be a ton stronger with her weapon. The Navigator of the Strawhat Pirates and one of the most intelligent of the bunch. She is one of the youngest crew member being only 18 but she could easily be one of the Leaders of the Strawhats.

The 4th member known as Usopp aka Sniper King(Sogeking) is the Sniper of the strawhat Pirates and is often labled the liar. He was raised in Syrup Village and was first mentioned by his father Yasopp telling Luffy he had kids older than him. Usopp known as Sniper King has a 30 million berry bounty on his head.

The 5th member is Black Leg Sanji refusing to fight with his hands he is very skilled using his feet in combat. This pirate was first a cook on the Baratie and was one of the most skilled of the bunch and he and Zeff share a great bond. Since he a kid he always thought wasting food was a sin because he was shipwrecked with Zeff while the Ship had been raided on by Zeff. Although a pirate Zeff saved Sanji's life and potentially sacrificed his life so that Sanji could find the All Blue.

The 6th member while heading to Alabasta Nami became severely ill and was in need of a docter so the crew came upon a winter island where there were no docters to be seen because the King of that Island took all the Docters and either they were depatched from the island or were added to his task force so the citizens had to obey him and if there were any sick people they had to beg for one of his docters. He had left to become a pirate and soon there was only one doctor named Kureha. After he was attacked by this ruler Tony Tony Chopper was asked to join the strawhat crew. First refusing but soon gave in to Luffy.

The 7th member of the strawhats is Nico Robin. Often knowned as the archaologist of the Straw hat pirates. She ate the Hana-Hana fruit where she can produce any number of limbs as she wants. Renowned for her affilation with Barouq Work. She was captured by CP9 agents and forced to give her life to save the straw hat crew. Luffy chasing her down told her to yell "I want to LIVE". She yells it and the Strawhats save Nico Robin and one the best moments in the Strawhats history.

The 8th member known as Franky one of the toughest crew members but his bounty is 44 million still a hefty amount but not as high as Sanji's or Zoro's which he could fight evenly against kind of like Choppers 50 berry bounty he is underestimated and was literally forced to join the Strawhat crew by the Franky Family. This story is started soon after their departure on Thousand Sunny their ship made by Franky.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That is what I like to hear" says Nico Robin with a slight glimmer in her voice. "What would that be Robin" asks Sanji. "The sound of silence and Sanji you just ruined it" says Robin. "IM sorry Robin I will be quiet" says Sanji. "Hey nami give me back my hat please" says Luffy. "Why should I remember that promise you made to me back at Arlong Park" says Nami. "I did not promise nothing" says Luffy. "Oh im sure you did you said we were traveling for the One Piece right Luffy" says Nami.

"Luffy be a man and just take the hat back its only Nami over there come on" says Zoro. "No that would be rude it would just make me the same as her and i dont take things without reason" says Luffy. "Hey guys its a island" says Robin. "Can I get my hat back Nami" asks Luffy once more in failure. "Well you see there is one problem what are you gonna give me huh" says Nami. "But it is my hat to begin with" says Luffy.

Zoro started to walk towards them "Swordsman" says Robin. "Right" replies Zoro as he returns to where he origionally was. "I wonder Luffy are you willing to protect us Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, me, Franky, and Chopper" asks Nami. "What about Robin" says Luffy. "We all know about that one you went to hell and back for her and that is why im gonna ask you do you have feelings for her" asks Nami. "Nope not at all" says Luffy with a snicker on his face. "Was that sarcasm" asks Nami. "Nope she was just a friend and do what i must do to protect them" says Luffy.

Zoro looked at Nami like she was high relieved to find out that it was not true. Robin just looks on laughing slightly. "Well Luffy have you thought about me" asks Nami. "No not at all why, are you asking me do i like you in front of everybody" asks Luffy. "Yeah that is exactly what im saying" says Nami. "Yeah I do" laughs Luffy. "Well that settles that now can i have my hat back" asks Luffy. "Did you only say that to have your hat back" asks Nami. "Nope not at all" says Luffy snickering like he was before. "Well i guess you mind if i kiss you will ya" says Nami.

The Next day they went up shore on the island they just came across and found an abnormally looking building but no one was living in it. "From my experiences this building has to be atleast 400 years old" says Robin. "Oh Robin you're so smart" says Sanji like he always does. "Sanji since Nami is gone only Robin is left maybe you might strike it rich" laughs Zoro as he walks away. "Dont tease him as he walks after the swordsman. "What is that swordsman hiding" thought Sanji as he walks towards them.

"Hey look Nami" asks Luffy as they were looking of into a valley. "Hey captain would you mind if i could fight the chef" says Zoro. Luffy starts laughing and says "Dont try anything that might kill him we need him to make dinner later" says Luffy still chuckling. "You know they are gonna go all out right?" says Nami. "Of course and Zoro will win" says Luffy. "How do you know" says Nami. "Just a hunch and dont get me wrong Sanji is an amazing fighter he just lacks in power using just his legs and all" says Luffy.

"Lets head back to the ship" says Nami. "Yeah" Luffy agrees. "You damn cook you better not say that again" says Zoro. "What did i do in the past life to deserve your stupid ass" says Sanji. "GUM GUM Pistol" yells Luffy as he knocks out both Zoro and Sanji. "Usopp, Robin can you carry these guys back to the ship" says Luffy. "Man hes definetly been on edge ever since CP9 huh" says Usopp. "Yeah I guess he has longnose" says Robin. "Chopper come here" says Luffy. "What do you need Luffy" says Chopper. As he heads toward him. "Make sure Sanji and Zoro are ok I think I got them pretty bad I would be a bad captain if i just left them" laughs Luffy as he walks toward the ship with Nami. "Robin why did these guys attack each other" says Chopper. "Well doctor it seemed Sanji was picking a fight with Zoro he must of went to tell Luffy something and then came back and started to beat up on the cook" says Robin.

"Zoro is pretty loyal to Luffy maybe he was making sure he was allowed to attack the cook yet hes never done that before" says Usopp. "Where did Franky go" asks Chopper. "Oh him he went out to see if there is any food on the island" says Usopp. When they came back to the ship they found that Zoro and Sanji were back at it again. "I know you and no one is gonna take my sweet Robin away from me" says Sanji. "Last time I checked i never said that I endorsed love and i think it is one of the worst things i have ever seen if the Captain or you want it is your problem not mine" says Zoro. " I see it in your eyes Swordsman and I will make sure you never have feelings for my sweet Robin" says Sanji.

"I never said that I did but I am always down for a fight 3 sword style Lions Heart as he takes out the cook" says Zoro. "Chopper take Sanji into the Medical Room everyone I want to talk to Zoro alone even you Robin none of your devil fruit powers" says Luffy. They nodded and and went below cabin to make sure the cook was allright. "What is wrong with you Zoro since last night you and the cook were fighting" says Luffy. "Well Captain you see there is a problem that needs dealt with" says Zoro


End file.
